God Destroyer
'God Destroyer '''is the title that was given to a small group of intelligent, humanoid weapons which were created by the gods in time immemorial. Little, if anything at all is known about their origins and lives, but whis claims that the omni-king zeno had a direct hand in creating them. A race which numbers a mere handful of individuals, the god destroyers total just 12 people, each one corresponding to one of the 12 universes in existence. History Origin It isn't known precisely when the god destroyers were created, though whis describes them as beings which have lived within the 12 universes for countless years, as long as the gods of destruction themselves. There are some key details about the god destroyers that have been made known. They are essentially artificial deities which were supposedly designed and assembled by the gods of history far flung in the past. Originally, only 12 of them were created, and each one of the was assigned specific orders to watch over one of the 12 universes and monitor the activities and behavior of the gods of destruction of their corresponding universe. Characteristics Appearance The god destroyers are highly humanoid beings. Though their actual genders and builds can vary drastically between one another, they are all united in the fact that they have a torso, two arms, two legs, a head, two eyes, a nose, ears, and mouth, as well as hair upon the tops of their heads which falls into varying styles. At first glance it may be difficult to imagine some members of the god destroyers as beings that possess power the likes of which ranks among the greatest within the 12 universes, but they all do have incredible strength. Behavior The god destroyers are highly intelligent beings. They are smarter and more attuned than the greatest of geniuses who belong to the human race by comparison. Each god destroyer is an individual, and their personalities, mannerisms, and behavior tendencies can vary greatly between one another, as they were granted free will by their creators. However, they are all dedicated to their prime directives, and should the situation arise where they must follow them, they adhere to it without question or any second thought at all. Their goals goes as the following. *Prime Directive 1 -- Monitor and if need be, police the actions of the god of destruction and his or her attendant within the universe they have been assigned to. If the god of destruction and his or her attendant in question has become reckless, excessively destructive, they are deemed unfit for their position, at which point the god destroyer in question is free to terminate them at ones leisure. *Prime Directive 2 -- Monitor and if need be, police the actions of any other being which rises to obtain godly ki or godlike powers and abilities within the corresponding universe which a god destroyer has been assigned to. If the individual in question exhibits behavior or performs actions which go against the universal code of conduct, the god destroyer is free to terminate them at ones leisure. Power Levels The God Destroyers were crafted for a simple purpose, to destroy the gods of destruction, and if need be, their attendants. The ones responsible for their creation breathed life and intelligence into them so that they could accomplish this specific directive, however, that is only if a certain set of parameters are met. A god destroyer is a living, divine weapon which polices and monitors the actions of the gods of destruction, namely, if one or more god of destruction begins to exhibit erratic behavior which goes against their own purpose or puts their universe at risk, the god destroyers purpose is to terminate them before they spiral out of control. With this directive in mind, the god destroyers were created to be intentionally stronger than either any god of destruction or their attendants, in the situation that they may both be raging out of control. God Ki Power Every god destroyer in the span of the 12 universes possesses enormous quantities of god ki. Their power is feared and respected by either the gods of destruction or their attendants, strength imbued into them by the hands of their makers. It is common knowledge that the god destroyers also drastically exceed those who created them in terms of power. Whis described their powers to goku as follows; "The god destroyers are like nuclear weapons created by human beings, simply view the nuclear weapons as the god destroyers and the humans as the gods, their is literally that much difference between us and them, they are just that powerful". A god destroyer is inherently far, far stronger than any god of destruction or their attendant. Fighting Skills Each god destroyer is an extremely lethal, dangerous, and deadly combatant. They were designed to be weapons capable of killing deities and divine beings in the same quickness and onesidedness that a bullet to the back of the head kills a human being, a feat which they can accomplish with their bare hands. Whis stated that a number of beings who have managed to attain god status throughout the 12 universes have fallen victim to the wrath of the god destroyers in this way, and have been beaten into oblivion brutally and withour remorse. Martial Arts Known Members There are a total of 12 different god destroyers in existence, and each of them is tasked with watching over the activities and behavior of not just the gods of destruction, but all godly beings within the universe which they have been assigned to watch over. They are few and far between, and are rare to ever leave their universe or actually come into contact with one another, as their eternal lives are rather solitary, and they are only ever meant to make contact with one another in the worst scenario's. There is also a 13th unit, which is held in a continuous state of eternal stasis within a heavily guarded, sacred location somewhere outside of the 12 universes, known as orion palace. God Destroyers Prime God Destroyer : ''Main Article: Jenato Aside from the original 12 god destroyers, shortly after, a 13th model was also created. After careful consideration and discussion, the gods of the time could not discount the fact that if the gods of destruction required something to monitor and police them, so too did the omni-king require a similar figure. Pooling their powers together, the makers of the god destroyers, with the assistance of the omni-king created the 13th unit, which was titled as the prime god destroyer, the strongest of the 12 units which was built for the sole purpose of killing the omni-king himself should the unthinkable situation arise that the omni-king, for whatever reason, lost control of his better reasoning and began using their powers to bring suffering and detruction. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Races